Time Crisis Files: Triple Threat
by John Michaels
Summary: When the world is in trouble and in need of quick control, the UN sends in members of the VSSE to neutralize the threat. Leonel Solano and Edward Miller find themselves in a mission that might be their last!


Time Crisis Files

Triple Threat

by: Porfirio Velasquez Jr.

Briefing

A cooperative alliance concerning China, Russia, and Thailand has come to the attention of the United Nations. The three nations have come into the possession of schematics for an all terrain vehicle capable of aquatic, land, and air transportation along with combat. All three nations have claimed to have completed a prototype and plan to use it against the nations of the world.

Upon hearing that, the United Nations decided to send in two members from Vital Situation, Swift Elimination (VSSE). Edward Miller and Leonel Solano would be sent in to try and find all information they can. Their primary objective is to confirm the existence of a prototype and destroy it if the situation comes to that. VSSE agents Edward Miller and Leonel Solano will be sent to Moscow where the Russian special ops unit called Romanov were seen hoarding weapons.

Stage 1--Area 1

Edward Miller and Leonel Solano were on a helicopter, being transported to the drop off point in Moscow. They would be at their destination in twenty more minutes, which would seem like a lot longer because of the cold. Edward especially despised the cold and cursed every few minutes at mother nature. "Why did it have to be Russia?" asked Edward bitterly. He was a young man in his late twenties, but he had seen more battle action than most veterans. He was part of an elite illegal special forces group that consisted of child soldiers. When he abandoned that cause, the VSSE gave him a home and he could use his skills to redeem himself from a lifetime of destruction. He had short black hair that he always kept that way and light brown eyes that were on the verge of becoming green.

"Don't worry man. Once we land we'll be on fire when we have to shoot down some enemy punks," stated Leonel with a smile on his face. Leonel was a year younger than Edward and had a lot less battle experience, but was still very well suited for his job. From a very young age Leonel was trained to handle a firearm and trusted one more than he did his own mother... if he had actually met his mother for that matter. His natural prowess earned him a place in the VSSE and eventually got him paired with Edward. At first glance Leonel was rather average with blonde hair he kept at shoulder length and crystal blue eyes. The chopper rocked violently and the two both drew their weapons from their holsters. The Romanovs had seen them and were attacking the helicopter.

"The enemy has spotted us, make your descent now or you might not get another chance." The pilot was trying to apply some evasive maneuvers, but the pair could see that he couldn't keep it up for long. Edward threw out the descent rope and went down first. Leonel followed after and just as quickly; they were finally on Russian soil and their mission could begin. They were in the outskirts of Moscow and the buildings could be seen easily from their position. The enemy were firing at them and the only cover they had were the trees surrounding them. It was good enough and two hid behind one.

"What'd I tell you?" stated Leonel with a grin on his face. He waited until the firing was at its peak before jumped out. Just as he had calculated, his enemies were reloading at that precise moment. He took out three or four before getting behind cover.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Edward had a grin on his face as well, he knew that his partner was right. The heat of battle was enough to make him forget that he was in frozen Russia. He was totally in sync with his partner and jumped out at the same time as him. The enemy was busy reloading and he took out five enemies while his partner only managed to take down two. Later on he would exaggerate on how he killed ten of them when there were only two or three really. It didn't matter though, they made fun stories to tell when they got back to the VSSE.

Another wave of enemies came forth and the two moved up closer to where the first wave took their stand. They found cover behind sandbags that wouldn't last too long against enemy gunfire, so they would have to be fast. Edward figured they only had about forty seconds before the bags gave way and they were sitting ducks. Leonel calculated about twenty-five enemies all armed with either handguns or assault rifles. "I've got a count of about twenty-five or more," stated Leonel.

"Forty seconds!" shouted Edward before jumping out from the side of the sandbags. The enemies were aiming at the top, so they were caught off guard and he managed to take out six easily. The enemies near those were distracted for a second and Leonel came out from behind cover. He managed to take down another five and it had only been a few seconds. Enemy infantry began to get behind cover as well and started to fire blindly. The VSSE agents advanced and took cover behind another wall of sandbags. The enemies were still firing way too high, since they hadn't realized that they had moved. Edward gave Leonel a nod and the two advanced once again. They took the enemy completely by surprise and the ambush yielded ten kills. There were only a few enemy forces, but the pair managed to take them out easily. About to relish their victory, they were thrown into the fray again when an APC came down from the city and more enemy forces came out from the vehicle. The pair took the time to reload and hid behind the sandbags. "You have ten minutes to get into the city or at least out of there. Serious reinforcements are on their way," said an urgent voice through their radios. Edward looked at Leonel who had the same look of concern.

"You've got my back?" asked Edward.

"Just as long as you have my front," said Leonel, his confidence returning. The two jumped out of their hiding spots and took one out each. The enemies began to fire at them. The sandbags had already taken some damage and wouldn't hold out against another fierce assault. Leonel looked down and saw that he was right next to a G36c assault rifle. He picked it up and saw that there was plenty of ammo in it, he slid it to his partner. Edward felt it tap his leg and he picked it up immediately. Pulling the trigger over the barricade, he heard moans from the enemies. Leonel jumped out from his hiding spot and took out three enemies. Before any of them could swing around to turn their attention to him, Edward had picked them off. The entire enemy group had been finished and they had about two minutes to make their escape.

Edward picked up as much ammo as he could from the enemy soldiers, Leonel did the same but he chose the W1200 shotgun. Edward rolled his eyes in praise, Leonel was always the kind of person who loved to run in on enemies whenever he could. They made their way to the city and barely made the cut; they hid in the wilderness as five APC's drove through the city exit and towards where the fray had just been. The VSSE agents were expecting them to drive all the way down there, but they must have noticed the lack of gunshots if there was actually a firefight. They all turned around as fast as they could and deployed their units.

Even with all of their new weapons, the VSSE agents were hopelessly outmatched and had almost no cover. Fortunately, there were two heavy machine guns with shields at the entrance to the city. The enemy forces saw them head into the city and began to pursuit. Unfortunately for them, Edward and Leonel had already found their positions and began to fire. The enemy tried to find places to hide, but the heavy machine guns mowed down the cover and demolished the enemy forces. The APC's tried to make their way back with as many soldiers as they could, but the machine gun's fire was relentless and eventually destroyed the vehicles. "Let's get inside before they send in more reinforcements..." suggested Edward.

"Agreed," replied Leonel. They abandoned their posts at the heavy machine guns and made their way into the city.


End file.
